1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a process of manufacturing a SRAM device, a silicon-germanium layer for channel may be formed on an active region of a PMOS region so as to control the threshold voltage of the SRAM device. Thus, a hard mask covering an NMOS region and exposing a PMOS region may be formed on a silicon substrate and an isolation layer, and a silicon-germanium layer for channel may be formed on an active region of the exposed PMOS region.